simssoundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sims 2
Hip-Hop * Country: Canada - Skye Sneetman - Boyhunter (2007) * Country: United States - Kirk Casey - Dance Hauled (2004) * Oipics featuring erOc - Fly Foam De Flirt (2004) * Country: United States - Dena Deadly - Fortuzala (2006) * Country: United States - Kirk Casey - In Da Sims (2004) * Nicco & Gia Khalil - Kin Tawala (2004) * Joe Neckbone - See Toast Tee Ya (2004) * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - Shicka Zicka Soom (2004) * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - Somethin' Real (2004) * Country: United States - Jessi Malay - Topsy Turvy (2006) * The Netw0rk - Topy Apa Ty (2006) * Country: United States - Kirk Casey - Urban Lift (2004) * Tanaila - Wow Wow Wow (2006) Housemix * Country: Denmark - LUX Spencers - All I Want To Do (2005) * Country: Norway - Annie - Chewing Gum (2004) * Country: Czech Republic - Victoria - Cry (2005) * Country: Norway - Annie - Heartbeat (2004) * Country: Finland - Christian Forss - Hungry Heart (2005) * Country: Spain - Andy & Lucas - Madre (2004) * Country: Spain - Andy & Lucas - Mi Barrio (2004) * Country: Germany - Jeanette - Run with me (2004) * Country: Denmark - Musikk featuring John Rock - Summer Lovin' (2004) New Wave * Bring The Kids Out - It Wouldn't Be So Bad (2005) * Country: England - Depeche Mode - Suffer Well (2005) * Country: United States - The Epoxies - Synthesized (2005) * Country: England - Howard Jones - Things Can Only Get Better (1985) * Country: England - Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (1983) * Bring The Kids Out - Touch And Go (2005) Pop * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - 360 (2004) * Sally Sally - 1000 Days (2005) * Hope - Angels (2010) * Country: Sweden - Robyn - Bonichita Kitcha (2007) * Country: United States - Michael Wainwright - Can't Believe My Eyes (2009) * Country: United States - Aly & AJ - Chemicals React (2005) * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - Chocolate (2004) * Vanessa - Chocolate (SixAM remix) (2007) (Originally performed by The Humble Brothers) * Kristen Dez - Come On Come On (2006) * Country: Wales - Jem - Crazy (2008) * Unknown Artist - Dancing Shoes (2007) * Country: United States - The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha (2005) * Country: Canada - Barenaked Ladies - Easy (2006) * Country: United States - London To Tokyo - Feel Better (2010) * Country: United States - Saving Jane - Girl Next Door (2005) * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - Hero (2004) * Country: China - Isabelle Huang - Hit It (2006) * Country: United States - Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (2008) * Country: Norway - The Alexandria Quartet - Into the Light. 16x (2008) * Country: England - Fabienne Holloway - I've Learned (2008) * Country: Spain - Lara - La Otra Princesa (2007) * Country: Sweden - Miss Li - Let Her Go (2007) * Country: United States - Ludo - Love Me Dead (2008) * Country: Hungary - Lola - Mozdulj már! (2007) * Unknown Artist - Neighborhood (2004) * Axiz - Never Ever (2008) * Unknown Artist - New Baby (2007) * Country: Italy - Vanilla Sky - On & On (2007) * Country: Russia - Ranetki Girls - Она одна (She's Alone) (2006) * Unknown Artist - Oops-a-Sim (2005) * Country: England - Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine (2008) * Unknown Artist - Say ooh (2007) * Country: Norway - Surferosa - Scandinavian Decay (2008) * Unknown Artist - Simple Sugar (2007) * Country: England - Lily Allen - Smile (2006) * The White Room - Stop and Think (2005) * Country: Sweden - pacific! - Sunset Blvd (2007) * Country: Australia - Gabriella Cilmi - Sweet About Me (2008) * Country: United States - NLT - That Girl (2007) * Country: United States - Keke - The Game Song (2007) * Country: United States - Shock of Pleasure - This Is A Test (2007) * Country: United States - Janelle Monáe - Violet Stars, Happy Hunting!!! (2010) * Country: United States - Kevin Michael - We All Want The Same Thing (2007) * Country: Canada - Barenaked Ladies - What A Letdown (2007) * Country: Australia - The Veronicas - When It All Falls Apart (2005) * Country: United States - The Sims featuring Jeannie Ortegra - When Love Walks Away (2007) * Country: United States - Good Charlotte - Where Would We Be Now (2007) * Country: Canada - Barenaked Ladies - Wind It Up (2006) * Country: United States - One Block Radius - You Got Me (2008) * Country: Netherlands/UK/USA - Lexington Bridge - Your Forgiveness (2007) * Country: Thailand - Tata Young - Zoom (2006) Reggae * Country: United States - Mad Caddies - Backyard (2007) * Country: United States - Stephen Marley - Mind Control (2007) * Country: Jamaica - Garrison Hawk - Sweet Music (2010) * Country: Jamaica/United States - Stephen Marley feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - The Traffic Jam (2006) * Country: Jamaica - Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Welcome to Jamrock (2005) Salsa * Country: Canada - The Humble Brothers - Bonito (2004) * Country: Chile - DJ Bitman - Ejale! (2007) * Country: United States - Ozomatli - La Gallina (2007) * Country: United States - Tito Puente - Machito Forever (Cut Chemist Remix) (2006) * Country: United States - Spanish Harlem Orchestra - Sácala Bailar (2007) Shopping * Unknown Artist - Buy Mode 4 (2000) * Country: United States - Jerry Martin - Elm Street (2000) * Country: United States - Marc Russo - Groceries (2000) * Country: United States - Jerry Martin - Mall Rat (Let's Go Shopping) (2000) Techno * Country: England - Does It Offend You, Yeah? - Battle Royale (2008) * Country: United States - Ghostland Observatory - Club Soda (2008) * Country: England - Hot Chip - Colours (2006) * Country: England - The Whip - Divebomb (2008) * Country: Canada - Chromeo - Fancy Footwork (Instrumental) (2007) * Country: England - Ladytron - Ghosts (Instrumental) (2008) * Country: The Netherlands/Germany - Junkie XL feat. Electrocute - Mad Pursuit (2008) * Country: England - Hot Chip - So Glad To See You (2006)